A Ray of Sunshine
by ForeverRobsessed
Summary: He appears in her dark existence like a ray of sunshine. Can a smile glue together the broken pieces of her heart and soul? A story of loss, pain, hope, and recognizing the beauty of the scars we bear. {Rated M solely for mature issues}
1. Chapter 1: Intangible

**This is the only WARNING I'll be giving for the entire story, so please read it, absorb it, and then decide if you want to move forward.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight, yada, yada, yada. More importantly, it's going to be **ANGSTY** and will deal with **SENSITIVE SUBJECTS** that might be a **trigger** for certain people. I can assure you that there's absolutely **no abuse/rape** involved, but I won't be more specific here, in the interest of maintaining the suspense. My usual rule for endings still applies, though.

 **Now those of you who're still on board for the ride, let's begin!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: INTANGIBLE**

She climbed the stairs to her porch, her steps slow and soft, her eyes vacant, and her thoughts trained to focus on nothing but the present. A cold breeze blew down the street, making her hands tremble as she unlocked the door.

She shivered, but not from the cold—it was fear that rocked her to her core.

Fear of winter setting in earlier this year, plunging the town into a shroud of darkness at an earlier hour each day . . . maybe even before she got back from work.

The only thing that'd kept her sane since she'd relocated to Forks, the one place that gave her a few moments of peace enabling her to function the next day was the meadow behind her house.

She'd found it accidentally the day after she'd moved here, chasing . . . something intangible in the beckoning shadows of the forest that began just a few feet away from the fence surrounding her backyard. She'd followed the invisible thread pulling her deeper, her sense of self-preservation having left her the moment she lost everything she'd held dear to her heart . . . the moment it'd dawned on her that she had nothing left to live for.

She had stumbled over roots, flinched at the sound of little animals scurrying between the trees, abraded her palm several times while bracing herself on tree barks, but she hadn't stopped until she'd reached the perfectly round little clearing.

Green grass had swayed gently in the breeze as her eyes had raked over the space, marveling over how it'd held its own among the tallest of conifers that surrounded it, but couldn't seem to penetrate it.

She'd spent over an hour there, simply standing and looking at the stillness that surrounded her.

Until the moment when the rays of the setting sun decided to make their presence known one last time before bidding the day goodbye.

The grey blanket of clouds had parted. Sunlight had danced through the dense canopies, determined to reach the forest floor. Lost as she was, she'd been startled the moment it hit her skin, warming her in ways that felt foreign after having spent so long in the darkness of her own mind.

She'd squinted against it, but eventually found the courage to open her eyes wide and welcome the sunlight as it embraced her.

It was in that moment that she'd resurfaced from the purgatory of her thoughts. She was seeing the leaves around her glitter through new eyes, hearing the crickets buzzing in harmony through clearer ears, sensing the gentle breeze playing with strands of her hair with an alarming clarity that sent her reeling.

It was the first time she'd begun to believe in the possibility of a light at the end of her tunnel.

Since then, she hadn't missed a day—making it a point to spend at least an hour in her little sanctuary after she got home from work.

But now that it was time for winter to make its appearance, it'd mean that the forest would grow far too dark for her clumsy self to navigate—even if she used a flashlight—by the time she got home.

And despite all evidence to contrary, she didn't have a death-wish.

No, she'd worked very hard in the past three months to get herself to the point where she could learn to hope for . . . _hope_. Like the sunlight fighting its way through the lush treetops, she was determined to hold her ground and fight the demons that threatened to pull her under every second of every day.

That was why the thought of bidding her little piece of heaven goodbye sent an icy rush of dread trickling down her spine.

* * *

 **A/N: The biggest hugs and thanks to** _ **snoopylover60 and Ninkita**_ **for their help in pre-reading and editing SUPER QUICKLY.** _ **Diane Lynne (OTB)**_ **is the creative genius behind the banner for this story, and I'm so grateful. They're just the best people around.**

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome

**CHAPTER 2: UNWELCOME**

The next day, she woke up to the sound of her merciless alarm as it jarred her out of her slumber. She went through the motions, fulfilling her daily routine of getting ready before chugging down some milk and a sandwich.

As she walked out to her car and felt the warmth lingering in the humid air, she breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Maybe the cold wasn't going to encroach upon her sanity just yet._

She refused to acknowledge the fact that it was bound to happen eventually. She lived in the present, forsaking the future that seemed out of reach, and the past that'd left perpetual scars on her soul.

She pulled out of her driveway, ready to traverse the same route she took every day to go to work, but there was something different that caught her eye this morning.

Not more than a few feet away from her home stood a little wooden cottage that'd belonged to Mrs. Cope since before her birth . . . even before her parents had ever dreamed of moving to Forks. When she'd moved back to her empty childhood home three months ago, she couldn't deny the relief she felt at having a ninety-year old woman as her only neighbor.

Mrs. Cope was largely confined to the bed and cared for by an efficient attendant.

Which meant that there had been no unwanted social obligations to fulfill in lieu of impromptu visits or shared meals.

But Mrs. Cope had left for her heavenly abode a few weeks ago, and there was no next of kin willing to settle in this part of the country . . . leading to the inevitable conclusion that the gleaming silver Volvo that now stood in the driveway belonged to the new owner of the house.

 _Her new neighbor._

The idea was unwelcome, so she pushed it out of her mind for the time being, continuing on her route, trying to pretend that nothing had changed.

It was easy to distract herself once she was at the hospital. Dr. Gerandy was the most experienced physician in town, so as his receptionist, she found herself quite busy throughout the day. Her shift started early in the morning at seven-thirty, when she'd organize the appointments for the day and prepare a log of any scheduled procedures to ensure that the hospital ran smoothly once the doctor came in. He'd make an appearance at nine, and by that time she'd have his coffee prepared, his first patient ready for the consultation, and the next one seated in the waiting room.

In the beginning, Dr. Gerandy would praise her work ethic to anyone who'd listen. But as the weeks passed, he couldn't help but worry about how much time she spent thinking of nothing but her job. He'd often advised her to slow down a bit and take a day off for herself whenever she needed it.

But she never took him up on that offer.

In the three months that she'd been in his employment, she hadn't taken a single leave, and she preferred it that way.

Being alone with her thoughts wasn't good for her.

Her job, though trivial in the eyes of some, gave her a sense of completion . . . the satisfaction of moving forward and doing something in her life instead of simply drowning in the sorrow of what she'd lost.

That was what she did at home.

But from seven-thirty to four each day, she was . . . productive. She was useful.

And until she found the strength to put herself back together, that was enough.

She smiled and chatted with some of the regulars, guided the new ones to the right room, commiserated with a mother whose son had nothing more than sniffles, but howled all the way in and out of the hospital, and placed a few calls to replenish depleting supplies.

When the clock struck four, Dr. Gerandy bid her goodbye with his usual warm smile. His eyes crinkled when he did that, the blue irises shining softly, effortlessly. She always tried to return it just as easily, but judging by the look on his face, she knew she hadn't mastered the craft yet.

She envied how easily it came to him.

She drove back home, once again noticing the shiny new addition to the yard next door before pulling into her own. She took a moment to deposit her purse in the living room and splash some water over her face.

And then she was locking the door behind her, heading around the house in the direction of the meadow.

The scent of pine floated in the air around her. Little creatures croaked as they went about their routine. Fallen branches cracked underneath her shoes as she made her way down the familiar path.

Everything was as it was supposed to be . . . as it always was.

 _Until it wasn't._

She stopped short, a strangled gasp leaving her lips when she saw a lone, tall figure sitting right in the middle of her sanctuary.

* * *

 **A/N: Stupid shiny Volvo owner!**

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

**CHAPTER 3: STRANGER**

He was . . . just sitting there.

Casually.

Without a care in the world.

The sight of him sent her heart into anxious flutters, and he sat there unconcerned, leaning back on his arms, his face tipped toward the sky, unaware of what he was doing to her simply by being there.

When she sat here each evening, her arms would be wrapped around her torso, as though struggling to hold the frayed bits of herself together.

The difference between their postures was so jarring that it sent a hot, unwelcome gush of rage through her veins.

She pulled in a deep breath through her nose, letting it out slowly through her mouth. That calmed her some, centered her enough to be able to take slow, measured steps toward the stranger instead of stomping over and kicking him out of her special spot, as she wished she could.

He must've heard her footsteps, because she was still a few feet away when his head whipped around to look at her.

She stilled immediately when the sparkling emerald of his eyes bore into hers. Even from the distance, she could see that his irises were the same shade as the lambent grass that fluttered around them, and they seemed to look at her so intently, as though figuring out the thoughts she kept locked in the deepest recesses of her mind.

A few seconds passed in a tense stare-off, and then something miraculous happened.

One side of his mouth lifted in a slow, warm smile, his face softening in ways that felt so foreign to her. He raised his hand in a wave, his stance relaxed and not the least bit perturbed at being interrupted in whatever he was up to.

"Hey there," he called out. The warmth and comfort that emanated from his smile trickled into the timbre of his voice, too. It gave her the courage to keep moving forward until she was standing inches away from him.

He patted the ground next to him as easily as if he'd been expecting her, as if they'd been acquaintances for years. She found herself lowering herself beside him without any conscious thought to object.

He held out a hand toward her, and she looked at it, almost as if she didn't quite know what her next move was supposed to be.

He wasn't deterred.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he told her calmly.

She raised her eyes back to his, and then slowly, hesitantly, clasped his palm with hers.

"Bella," she whispered.

It felt . . . strange, voicing her own name. Ever since she'd come to Forks, she'd only interacted with people who had known her since her childhood. The sound of her own name left her feeling a little unsettled, but as she said it, the stranger's smile widened. His eyes grew a little narrower as his cheeks lifted, but the kindness in them still shone through.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

* * *

 **A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter in the story, but this felt like a good place to leave it. Longer ones to follow.**

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ritual

**A/N: One important thing I forgot to mention earlier . . . All the credit for that lovely summary goes to Ninkita. I can only create wordy messes. She's the expert at summing them up.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: RITUAL**

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?"

It wasn't the first thing he'd said. In fact, it wasn't the first time he'd said the same thing either.

He'd started off by explaining his presence in the town—he'd been looking for a change of scenery, he'd been on the lookout for a place for the past few weeks, and when Mrs. Cope's house became available, he'd jumped at the chance. He'd offered his condolences about her demise, and Bella had stammered through an explanation of not having known her that well.

If he'd sensed the awkwardness that had laced her words, he didn't comment on it.

Instead, he'd expressed his fascination with her little town and its lifestyle, its weather, its people.

She listened, offering a nod or a hum from time to time, contributing a couple of words when the situation required, but mainly she just . . . listened.

His voice was soft, quiet, comforting. As angry as she'd been at his presence in her meadow, she couldn't help but feel like there was something about him that just . . . fit there. Despite the fact that her solitude had been stolen away, she couldn't deny that she wasn't completely opposed to his company.

They must've sat there for an hour when a sound other than that of his words pierced the air around them.

It was the rumble of her empty stomach.

He paused abruptly, obviously having heard it, while she blushed fiercely in mortification.

"I'm so sorry. Am I keeping you, Bella?" He laughed self-consciously. "I've just . . . I haven't had a friend in quite some time. I tend to get carried away when I'm enjoying talking to someone."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

 _He hadn't had a friend recently?_

That seemed bizarre to her, given how easily he'd been able to make her feel comfortable in his presence. He seemed to be the kind of person who'd have people gravitate toward him without even trying—the life of a party, the center of a social circle.

In other words, her complete opposite.

And she doubted how much he'd truly enjoyed her company. Talking was a term he'd used too lightly in reference to her, surely.

Still, she attempted to give him an appropriate response. "I-uh-" She paused, licking her dry lips. "I always come here right after I get back from work. I haven't had a chance to get dinner yet, but, um, but I'm usually here until it gets dark, so you haven't . . . I mean . . ." she trailed off.

It was his turn to register surprise. "You come here every day? As in, like a ritual?"

A lump rose in her throat as the idea of facing his judgement dawned on her. All she could do was shrug and wait for his eyes to take on the look of pity or morbid curiosity that she'd grown all too familiar with.

But it never came.

Instead, his features shifted into a mask of contrition, and words of apology started to tumble from his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, leaving her stunned. "I didn't realize that. I just finished putting all my stuff in its place and decided to take a walk to refresh myself when I saw this little path, which seemed clearer than the rest of the surrounding forest. I didn't realize I was intruding. I can go, okay? Just say the word. I didn't mean to bother you."

She found herself shaking her head before she could give it a second thought.

"It- it's alright." Her voice was soft, but she knew they were a huge step in the right direction. Avoiding the world around her like she'd been doing wasn't healthy. Someone in their right mind didn't look at couples walking down the street and wonder how long it'd be until one of them betrayed the other . . . didn't look at a parent playing with a child and feel an unspeakable burn deep in their chest . . . didn't picture cold-hearted souls behind outwardly warm smiles.

Edward's eyes grew concerned, and she realized that she'd been silent a beat too long.

"It's alright," she said again, the words coming out a little more assuredly this time. She swallowed thickly. "You haven't intruded or bothered me."

There was more, so much more she could've said to answer the dozens of questions that must've risen in his mind. But even though she'd begun to accept him, trusting him with a part of her soul wasn't something she could manage.

He didn't push either, accepting what she gave in his strange, effortless way.

"If you're sure . . ." he trailed off, a hopeful little smile playing on his lips. She nodded once, and it bloomed into a grin. "That's settled, then. Now about that little storm brewing in your belly . . . I think I have something to help you with that."

He grabbed a blue plastic container—something she hadn't even noticed had been lying on the ground behind him. She watched his long fingers as they deftly snapped the lid open.

With a flourish, he offered it to her.

She bit her lip, peering in hesitantly. Her eyes widened when they landed on three large, flat, smiling yellow faces.

"Cookies?" she asked.

"I guess I forgot to mention my job." He snickered. "Well, I'm a pastry chef by profession. Baking is my passion. And the smileys . . . well, it never hurts to spread a little bit of happiness around, does it?"

Now it was her turn to come up with questions.

 _Was he going to work at the Lodge, given that it was the only decent restaurant in town? Or was he going to open his own place?_

 _Why did he carry the box of cookies along with him here?_

But she didn't have the courage to voice them. Instead, she reached out to take one of his creations, holding it gently before bringing it to her mouth. She bit into it, and her senses were immediately assaulted with a punch of zesty lemon, smoothed over by a hint of vanilla and a generous amount of sugar.

She'd been looking at him while he watched her, waiting for her reaction, but as her mouth flooded with the delicious taste, her eyes fell shut of their own accord, savoring each bite.

She didn't realize it, but he didn't miss the way her lips curled up at the corners. Her face seemed to glow in delight while she obviously enjoyed the cookie. Satisfaction warmed his heart as he observed her. When she opened her eyes, he looked away, unwilling to make her self-conscious.

Her words were suffused with more enthusiasm than ever before in the entire conversation as she praised his craft. She tried to refuse when he handed her another one, but it was a weak protest. He overcame it easily, grabbing the last one for himself and eating along with her.

What neither realized was that throughout the evening, not once did her arms wrap around her body . . . not once did she worry about falling apart . . . and a chink in her armor slowly detached, drifting away forever.

* * *

 **A/N: *sighs* Would it be crazy to say that I love these two?**

 **Now, be honest . . . who's craving a cookie . . . or two?**

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lonely

**CHAPTER 5: LONELY**

The next day, throughout her shift, she tried to suppress the urge to glance at the clock every few minutes.

Throughout her lunch hour, she tried to ignore the memory of delicious zings of lemon and vanilla exploding in her mouth.

Throughout her drive back home, she tried to fight the desire to press down on the gas and rush through the roads as quickly as possible.

And throughout the day, she was unsuccessful in her attempts.

When evening finally fell upon the little town, Bella performed her usual ritual of depositing her things at home and splashing her face with refreshingly cool water.

This time, though, as she patted her face, her eyes drifted to and stayed locked on her reflection in the mirror. Her hand rose to stroke her cheekbone, hating the way her skin stretched thin over it. Her hair, that'd once had lustrous chestnut waves, now hung down to her waist, neglected into a cascade of limp, dull tresses.

She frowned, pinching a lock in her hand, before grabbing a brush. Running it through the strands, she didn't let up until she'd manage to give them some semblance of volume.

It was only after she was satisfied with her appearance that she made her way out of the house and into the forest, all the while refusing to dwell on why exactly she'd implemented such a major deviation from her routine.

She stepped into the clearing a little later than her usual time. A strange twinge of disappointment arose in her chest when she saw that it was empty. She hadn't realized she'd been expecting him to be there until she realized he wasn't.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, her steps were slower, subdued as she made her way to the center of the meadow and sat down.

Her hands rose to wrap around her torso out of habit, but she stopped them midway. Slowly, almost woodenly, she let them stretch out behind her back, placing her palms flat on the ground. The sun was missing today, but she tipped her face up anyway, welcoming the humid wind as it blew over her skin.

She breathed it in, filling her chest with the air, imagining it chasing away some of the ghosts that'd rested there for too long.

But it wasn't that easy.

The silence in the meadow that'd once been her favorite companion now left her feeling . . . lonely.

 _Had she scared him? Did she not make it clear enough that she hadn't minded his presence?_

She didn't have long to ponder, though, because just then, a sound at the opposite end of the clearing caught her attention. Her eyes widened as the bushes rustled just a second before a familiar figure stumbled out of them.

He was panting, struggling to breathe as though he'd sprinted over the short distance from his home. But the grin that stretched over his lips the moment his eyes fell on her was brighter than the sunshine smile in his cookies.

And the relief that filled her entire being was unquestionable.

She noticed the familiar blue container in his hand as he plopped down next to her. He offered her the treats right away, and there was no hint of hesitation in her movements as she took one.

Once she bit into it, her eyes grew round in surprise, which made him smirk.

"Orange?" she asked, swirling the unexpected taste in her mouth. On first sight, the cookies had appeared exactly the same as yesterday, but the flavor was miles apart. Still unbelievably delicious, though.

Edward shrugged. "I like to keep things interesting," he told her.

"But the smiles stay?"

"Of course. Spreading the joy, remember? It comes in different flavors—expected and unexpected ones, but it's still happiness, and it's always divine."

He asked her about her day. The words still stumbled from her lips, but they flowed out a little more easily as she explained to him the nuances of her job. In return, he did the same, and she got answers to some of the questions she couldn't yet voice. He told her about Mr. Banner's new ideas to revamp The Lodge, the prevailing concept being that of adding a desert bar to his restaurant. Edward had spent the day creating and trying out an array of recipes that would fit with Mr. Banner's vision of a scrumptious menu. He'd scheduled his routine in such a way that he'd have these couple of hours off in the late evening before he went in again to start prepping for dinner service.

Underneath the blanket of the darkening sky, surrounded by the inexplicable beauty of nature and the smooth, yet husky timbre of his voice, she talked, she breathed, she lived . . . Unbeknownst to her, she took huge strides toward the path that would make her the person she wanted to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6: Preoccupation

**CHAPTER 6: PREOCCUPATION**

Moments drifted into hours, hours trickling into days. They continued to meet at the place that now occupied a very special place in both their hearts. She'd always believed it held an inexplicable magic, and now that he was there to share it with her, it hadn't diminished as she'd originally feared.

If anything, it'd only grown by leaps and bounds.

Every evening, she'd come to long for Edward's voice, his gentle smiles, his kind eyes, and of course, his mouth-watering cookies. He continued to make them the same on the outside, but the ingredients were always a surprise for Bella to discover.

Sometimes, it'd be a gentle hint of strawberry, or the rich smoothness of milk chocolate and at other times, she'd be met with the original zesty lemon she'd had on the day of their first meeting. But the top would always be yellow smiley faces that now managed to coax a soft smile onto her face, too.

As she got to know him, Bella realized that Edward was somewhat of a conundrum. On one hand, he pulled things out of her that no one else knew . . . like the time she found herself telling him that even though she loved her job, it wasn't the one she dreamed of. She wanted to write, to tell the world her story in the hopes that someone would benefit from knowing it. On the other hand, he seemed to sense her reticence and her boundaries, and never pushed her on certain matters.

In anyone else's world, if a woman spent so much time every day for two whole weeks with a man, at some point or the other, they would be having a conversation about what they were to each other, about the possibility of something more than just friendship, or any existing significant others.

But Edward never did what she expected of him.

He was always just . . . there for her, waiting in the meadow with a smile, or appearing there, breathless from running there when he was later than usual. Questions about futures or expectations never came. He lived in the present, gently coaxing her out of her shell, but not tugging hard enough to make her want to retreat.

It made a difference, too.

Bella didn't notice it until this morning when Dr. Gerandy commented on how different she'd been looking for the past few days.

"A good kind of different," he'd hurried to explain. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Bella, dear, but you seem to have this . . . glow around you that was missing before. Whatever it is that's been making you happy, my dear, hold on to it. You're a beautiful lady, and you deserve all the good things."

He'd patted her shoulder kindly and then left her to her thoughts.

When Bella found a spare moment, she rushed to the restroom, locking the door quickly behind her. Her mind drifted over to Edward as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

Her fingers rose to roam over her face, shocked when they encountered the warm flush suffusing her cheeks. They moved down to her lips, ghosting over the upturned corners that refused to recede. Her eyes, she thought, were still too big for her face, but they were no longer vacant.

The deep, dark, mahogany windows to her soul gleamed with something.

She almost dared to believe it was hope.

When she made her way into the clearing later that evening, she was still a little dazed by her self-discovery. After having shrouded herself in loneliness for so long, she couldn't just blink and accept the fact that this strange man had walked into her life and turned it upside down. She needed a moment to center herself before facing him again. Nonetheless, she couldn't deny the warm flutter in her chest when she saw that he was already there, stretched out in his usual, relaxed manner, and waving her over.

She took her seat willingly, but her mind remained a little distant, churning various thoughts around.

As always, Edward seemed to know something was amiss. His words were choppier than usual, his hands fidgeting frequently.

His unease made Bella feel restless and guilty.

 _What was she doing?_

He'd been supportive, friendly, kind, and patient with her. Like Dr. Gerandy had noticed, Edward had effortlessly wormed his way into her heart, yet kept himself far enough to never let her feel uncomfortable.

Today, as he reacted to her obvious preoccupation, she yearned to ease his troubles. She longed to give him something in return for what he'd done for her.

She felt brave . . . brave enough to answer a question he'd asked, but she hadn't been able to answer.

He'd finished telling her about Mr. Banner's seal of approval on his latest experiment with coffee-orange mousse, and then there was a lull in the conversation.

Bella gulped once before forging ahead.

"You asked me a few days ago what this place did for me," she said softly, watching his eyes widen. She waited for him to nod before continuing. "It gave me peace. I came to Forks after . . . losing everything I'd ever known—my present _and_ my future. I was . . . _am_ broken. My chest . . . it still hurts when I think about it. There are cracks that may never heal." She paused and swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "Coming here somehow managed to give me a few hours of peace. The grass, the trees . . . they've stood the test of time. They've seen storms and rain and hail, but they're still here. Just like I am. This meadow has given me . . . hope . . . to go on breathing and fighting."

For the longest time, he said nothing. His green eyes locked with hers, the sounds of nothing but rustling leaves surrounding them, but Bella couldn't make herself regret her decision. She felt . . . _good_. Knowing that she had been able to give him something back eased some of the deep-seated burden she carried on her shoulders.

When his hand reached out to squeeze hers, his eyes alight with the depth of his emotion and a smile of understanding playing on his lips, she knew that she'd finally done something right.


	7. Chapter 7: Battles

_Broken hearts do heal.  
But they don't heal well.  
The cracks are only glossed over, the fissure remains inside.  
Broken hearts do learn trust.  
But they never forget the lesson of betrayal.  
They question every word, every gesture.  
Broken hearts are sometimes expertly hidden inside intact chests and brand new ribs.  
Their thumps are regular, and hence we don't think that they are broken, but broken they are.  
They are shattered beyond hope.  
They are nothing but resilient muscles sewn together with thread of life, pumping blood..._

 _~Eos Blaze_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: BATTLES**

It was a week later—three weeks since the day she'd first met Edward—when Bella found herself climbing the steps of a familiar building. It housed the grief support group she'd found on the internet when she'd first moved to Forks. Unwilling to let the nosy occupants of her little town know how messed up she was, she'd chosen this particular place in Seattle, despite the long journey it entailed every weekend.

Not that Bella attended every weekend.

In fact, she'd skipped the last two, instead choosing to spend the time with Edward in their meadow.

But revealing a little bit of herself to him last evening had sparked something inside her. The relief she felt at having let out some of the storm brewing inside her, the lightness it left in its wake, was addicting.

She wasn't ready to share everything with Edward just yet, but here . . . here there were people who'd understand exactly what she had been through, people who would listen without judgement. She'd known all of this from the start . . . which was why she had registered herself here in the first place. But up until now, she hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to share her loss, her grief.

It wasn't that she thought Edward would judge her. But he'd been a ray of sunshine in her life. She didn't want to sully his light with her darkness just yet, even though some part of her realized that he wouldn't mind sharing her burden. She knew she'd come clean with him someday. She just wasn't ready yet.

Today, as she pushed open the door to the room where the group always convened, she felt . . . emboldened. She knew she could do this, and she knew she'd feel a whole lot better after. She couldn't wait to embrace that feeling.

She couldn't wait to feel free.

Mrs. Newton smiled at Bella as soon as she walked in, and for the first time, Bella's answering one didn't seem false. Bella recalled the countless times Mrs. Newton had asked her to talk, explained how she would feel lighter if she shared her emotions with the others, but Bella had always balked.

She knew she was about to shock Mrs. Newton today.

Bella stepped further into the room, her eyes taking in the familiar faces . . .

. . . _only to stop short when they encountered the one she had never expected to see here._

Edward was standing in the far end of the room, chatting, and laughing with a man Bella recognized from her previous sessions. Her heart pounded erratically while she gaped at him, rooted to the spot.

Before she could snap out of the shock, he seemed to sense her gaze, because his head swiveled in her direction.

He didn't appear the least bit surprised to see her there. In fact, his face dissolved into a wide smile as he waved hello.

The Bella Swan from a year ago would've answered with a wave of her own and probably even approached him to inquire why he was there. But she would never have needed to be here in the first place.

The woman she was now had faced enough battles that'd taught her to trust no one. The stranger with his kind eyes had begun to open her eyes to an alternate universe—one that wasn't fraught with loneliness and misery.

But his presence here snatched away the vision he'd enticed her with.

Because he _had_ betrayed her after all.

Her warped mind couldn't come up with a valid reason for someone like him to be here, other than the idea that he'd somehow found out the truth about her. It didn't occur to her that he had no means to do that. As fury flooded her veins, all thoughts of reason and practicality escaped.

Insecurities entrapped her in their icy claws, reminding her that she was just a broken girl . . . even in _his_ eyes. Maybe _fixing_ her was what he'd intended to do all along. Maybe the only reason he'd befriended her, the only reason why he hadn't pushed her to reveal her secrets had been that he knew them all along and planned to ambush her here.

Only a few seconds had passed while her mind rushed through these thoughts. Edward was now making his way toward her with quick, long strides. Her earlier resolve to face her fears shattered into pieces, and all she wanted was to get the hell out of there. She spun on her feet and rushed out of the door.

Her footsteps echoed too loudly in the empty hallway as she nearly ran toward the parking lot.

"Bella, wait!"

Her breaths came out sharp and rapid when his voice broke her stride. She stumbled on her feet, her hands splaying out to steady herself. At the same moment, he caught her by the elbow—not too roughly, but she jerked away as though his palm had scorched her skin.

"Let me go!" she spat, while her eyes welled up. She sucked in a deep breath to hold them at bay.

"Bella, why are yo—"

"How did you know? _When_ did you realize I came here?" The questions flew out of her mouth without second thought. "What are you doing here? Did you think you could come fix me here, too?"

"No, I—" His eyes burned with regret, but she wanted to hear none of it.

"Leave me alone, Edward. Just leave me alone."

With one last glance at his devastated face, she turned away and nearly sprinted to her car.

* * *

 **A/N: Breathe . . .**

 **Many, many thanks to Eos for letting me use her beautiful words where they fit so perfectly. If you're on Facebook and haven't checked out her poems, you're seriously missing out! They're beyond amazing.**

 **I'll be back with more as soon as I can, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8: Shame

**CHAPTER 8: SHAME**

Bella Swan had always been stubborn. It took her two whole days to realize that her dramatic exit from the grief support group meeting had been a gross overreaction.

It took her two more days to introspect as to why she'd lashed out at Edward without giving him any time to explain himself.

When she recognized the emotion that'd manifested itself into irrational anger in that unfortunate moment, it only grew, spiraling out of control inside her.

Because what she was feeling was _shame_.

Seeing Edward there had enraged her, but her theories of him following her or spying on her seemed far too bizarre in the light of a new day. She still had no explanation for his presence at the meeting, but she didn't ponder on it anymore. What occupied her thoughts was her own shortcoming in dealing with life.

She spent sleepless nights trying to deny the fact, but couldn't, because every fiber of her being now recognized the shame they'd been carrying all along.

She knew she'd been left broken by the loss she'd suffered, but how much she hated what she'd become because of it was a revelation. The idea of the rest of the world carrying on without her, while she was unable to catch up made her feel ashamed of her cowardice.

She'd run away from the city she'd adopted as her home, and returned to the one that'd always been her home in hopes of immersing herself in the comfort of its familiarity. She'd shied away from new people and experiences, choosing to exist in her little cocoon of safety without encroaching outside to reacquaint herself with the beautiful world beyond its shell.

She longed to become like Edward, but she didn't know how.

How could she begin to move toward the future without letting go of the past? And how would she ever let go of her past if she continued to be ashamed of her inability to conquer it?

Despite the change of heart, she couldn't pluck up the courage to face Edward, and had avoided the meadow for the past four days. Even while driving to and from work, she chose a longer path, simply to avoid travelling past his home.

It wasn't that she didn't yearn to see him again. That was a longing so fierce it nearly pulled her under.

But even the thought of him filled her with so much guilt, which, superadded to her shame, left her breathless with anxiety.

She couldn't bear the thought of his warm eyes looking at her with derision.

She couldn't bear the idea of his soft voice eking out harsh, unapologetic words to her.

She couldn't bear to think of his smile morphing into a grimace of fury in response to her behavior.

And so her life continued as if he'd never even entered it . . . the only thing belying that idea was the dull pain in her chest, flaring stronger than ever.

It was on Friday—five days after their explosive interaction—that everything changed.

She returned from work and found a parcel sitting on her doormat. There was no sign of anyone nearby, so she hesitantly picked it up. She grasped the small tag bearing her name in a simple, cursive handwriting and made her way inside.

She tore through the package to find a familiar blue plastic container inside.

A lump rose in her throat, her fingers trembling as she opened the lid. The sight of the smiling cookies brought thick, warm tears to her eyes.

There was a note taped to the lid, so she tore it off carefully and opened it to read.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I know you're mad at me for being in Seattle, and to be completely honest, I'm not one hundred percent sure why. But whatever it is, it has upset you, which makes it very important for me to sort out._

 _I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you cry._

 _I can still recall exactly how sad you looked that first evening you spent with me. I never told you this, but I'd vowed to myself that day that I'd make sure you never feel that way again. And I ended up failing miserably at that._

 _I'm sorry for that._

 _But I'm not sorry for being at the grief support group meeting that day. Do you want to know why?_

 _There's another meeting on Saturday, same time. Come over, and you'll know why._

 _I'll tell you everything, if you let me._

 _For as much as I tend to talk, trust me when I say that I'm not too good at expressing emotions. But here are a few lines that convey everything I want to say to you in a much better manner than I ever can. You said the meadow gave you hope to keep fighting. Well, what is written below is what has always given me hope. You shared your meadow with me. It's only fair that I do the same._

In Japan, broken objects are often repaired with gold. The flaw is seen as a unique piece of the object's history, which adds to its beauty. Consider this when you feel broken.

 _I hope to see you on Saturday._

 _Yours,_

 _Edward._

* * *

 **A/N: Will she or won't she?**

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9: Monumental

**A/N: Buckle up, folks. We're diving into the heavy. This chapter and the next deals with the sensitive topics I'd mentioned in the beginning.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: MONUMENTAL**

The next day found Bella clutching the strap of her handbag tight in her fist as she ascended the stairs. With her heart thudding in her ears and anticipation buzzing along her nerves, she made her way down the hall to the right room.

She took a deep breath before she pushed it open. The group had already convened, and everyone had taken their respective seats. Their attention turned toward Bella as she walked in, but hers was focused on a pair of green eyes scorching her skin with their intensity.

She'd crumpled into a heap on the floor the moment she'd read his letter, or more particularly, the quote he'd shared. Cathartic tears had rushed down her cheeks, painful sobs ripping through her chest, but she'd never felt . . . more accepted than she did in that moment.

The idea of Edward seeing her scars, the cracks in her soul as something that made her beautiful . . . something to be cherished rather than sullied was absurd . . . unbelievable . . . gut-wrenching . . . and monumental.

Once she'd managed to regain her composure, the only thing she wanted was to tear open her door and run over to the house next door to see him . . . touch him . . . thank him. But she'd remembered his request, and her curiosity peaked at what he was about to disclose at the meeting, so she'd reined herself in.

Now, as she watched the small smile begin to form on his face, she knew she'd made the correct decision.

Mrs. Newton waved her over to the empty seat next to hers, which happened to be right across from Edward's. Bella sat down, and looked around in confusion when everyone's eyes swiveled to Edward in expectation.

 _What was going on?_

Her gaze never left Edward's as he leaned forward, almost as though . . . _he was preparing to speak?_

He cleared his throat, and then began talking.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I moved to Forks a few weeks ago. I was born and raised in Chicago, but my mother had old ties with the town, which was how I knew of it. Our family spent a few summers here, and I'd always been enchanted by the forests. Two and a half years ago, something happened that turned my life around. I tried to stick it out in Chicago for as long as I could for the sake of my parents, but eventually, the city, with all its memories started to suffocate me. So I moved across the country to start a new life."

He paused to pull in a slow breath. His eyes roamed across the group quickly before returning to Bella, who could do nothing but stare, transfixed at this new side of him she was just now discovering.

"My sister . . . my _twin_ sister, Dr. Alice Cullen passed away in a car accident on a rainy night two years ago."

Bella's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"She and I had been each other's confidantes from the minute we started to make sense of the world around us," Edward went on, a wistful smile tugging at his lips. "Neither of us made any major decision without consulting the other. Relationships came and went, but we remained the centers of each other's lives . . . until she was taken away from us forever."

Bella's eyes welled up, her tears spilling over at the pain etched in his voice. She felt it deep inside her . . . as did the others, judging by the sound of sniffles across the circle.

But as was the rule, no one interrupted, so Edward cleared his throat again. When he continued, the tone of his voice shifted to a lighter one.

"She was a pediatrician," he recalled fondly. "And one perfectly suited to the job. She _loved_ kids. She didn't care if she found her soulmate or not, but if there was one thing she wanted in life, it was to have a child she could call her own. She used to tell me she'd give her little one more love than any other child in the world got from their parents. Knowing her, I didn't even bother to doubt it. She had a way about her . . . She could make you smile just by walking into the room. To this day, her smile, her laughter, her voice . . . they live inside me. _She_ lives inside me. I spent a _lot_ of time doing nothing but grieving for what I'd lost. Until the day I was watching one of our home movies." Edward's lips stretched into a smile, as a lone tear fell down his cheek. "We were seven in it. I was mad at her for something, and she was prancing around me, ordering me to be happy again, because she hated it when I was upset."

He wiped a hand over his wet cheek. "And here I was . . . doing exactly what she hated, wasting my life when she'd lost hers. That was the day I decided to honor her memory the right way . . . the way she would want, no, _expect_ me to." His eyes remained on Bella's face as he went on. "I'm a pastry chef by profession. Since that day, I've prepared a batch of smiley face cookies—her favorite kind, because she enjoyed how they always made people smile—every single day to distribute to kids . . . or anyone in need of a little happiness, actually. In Chicago, I used to go to a park in my locality every evening. The parents knew me there, so it wasn't much of an issue handing out treats to their kids," he teased, and the tension in the room dissipated as everyone let out a watery chuckle or two. "Watching them smile made me feel a little bit closer to my sister. Knowing that wherever she was, she'd appreciate the fact that I was trying to carry her legacy forward. She was the joy of my life. It gives me . . . peace to pass it along to anyone who needs it."

A shuddering sigh escaped Bella as his words sunk straight into her soul.

"I've found my brand of panacea to deal with my grief, but . . ." He let his eyes wander around the room. "This isn't the kind of ache that ever really goes away, is it? That nagging emptiness in our hearts is here to stay. Spending time with a support group similar to this one gave me strength to get through my weaker moments. That was why, when I arrived here, I knew I'd like to keep that practice going. The internet gave me this address among others, and I can't explain what it was that brought me here, in particular. But whatever it was, I'm grateful for it. I'm grateful for all of you, and I'm so sorry for everything we've lost. But I hope that together, we can find the courage to move forward and look back at the past with fondness instead of crippling anguish."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I lost both my grandfathers within this past year. My heartfelt condolences to everyone out there who is learning to cope with the loss of a loved one.**

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pieces

**A/N: Again, possible trigger here.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: PIECES**

Silence prevailed in the room once Edward was done.

From the moment he'd started sharing his story, a myriad of emotions had rushed through Bella.

 _Shock_ . . . that this man who'd taught her to smile had already been through the worst times in his life.

 _Awe_ . . . that he'd found a way to cope with it all on his own.

 _Pride_ . . . that she'd ever met him, that she'd gotten to know the wonderful human being he was.

If there was one thing his story taught, it was that it was up to no one but herself to find her own sunshine to brighten her life.

With that thought, her resolve strengthened. Her fellow companions murmured words of comfort and appreciation for Edward, welcoming him warmly.

Once that was done, Mrs. Newton thanked Edward and then asked out loud for whoever would want to share their thoughts next.

When Bella's hand went up, ten pairs of eyes gaped at her in undiluted shock. Mrs. Newton couldn't hide her surprise either as she stammered through her encouragement for Bella to begin.

Bella followed Edward's example, holding his gaze, deriving strength from there as she began to recall the events that'd led her here.

"I'm Isabella Swan," she said softly. "I moved to Forks a few months ago, and like Edward, I sought out this group on the internet because I knew I still needed help to deal with what I'd lost—my fiancé, my entire future . . . my baby." Her voice cracked, and she nearly buckled under the crushing weight of those haunting memories, but Edward's eyes remained on her face—solid, unwavering, supportive. She drew in a deep breath and then continued.

"Ben and I had been best friends since middle school. We knew each other inside out, and as we grew up, things . . . naturally evolved into something more. Throughout high school, we were . . . More than individuals, we were parts of a whole—one half of Ben and Bella. Our parents had known each other for years, had dreamed of this for us since Ben said his first hello to me. The entire town of Forks rooted for Ben and Bella." She paused for a second, twisting her fingers restlessly. "We went on to college in LA, madly in love with each other and the idea of stepping out into the world together. Things went on fine . . . until a year after graduation. Ben had proposed to me, and I'd answered with an unequivocal yes. He was all I'd known . . . all I'd ever wanted to know. It was as if we were on a high, where nothing seemed impossible and nothing could touch us.

"But a month after the proposal, I . . . I started to feel different—tired, dizzy. To cut a long story short, a trip to the doctor's told me I was pregnant. We hadn't planned it, but given the way things were in our personal and professional lives, I could only be happy about it. Once the shock wore off, I was even ecstatic, excited," she recalled quietly. Her mouth felt suddenly dry, so she licked her lips. "Ben was . . . a bit more reserved. He had . . . ambitions he wanted to conquer before starting a family. So did I, but I had no doubt we could do it while bringing our little one into the world. It might take us a little longer, but to me, our baby was worth it. Ben took a few weeks, but he started to come around eventually. Or so it appeared to me." She swallowed thickly. "A little over six months into the pregnancy, I went into premature labor. The doctors had no clue why it'd happened, but despite all the medicines they gave me, eventually they could do nothing except bring my son out of my body and hook him up to a dozen machines."

Bella fell silent for a moment as her throat burned and tears washed down her face. Mrs. Newton reached out to squeeze her hand.

"He fought," she choked out. "He fought so hard. My little boy . . . but he didn't make it. I held him in my arms as he breathed his last. I kissed him goodbye before I'd ever really gotten a chance to know him. If I close my eyes, I can still feel his little body in my arms."

Her chest heaved with a sob, but she refused to back down now. Edward's eyes were red-rimmed, his hands fisted in his lap as though he were suppressing the impulse to hold her in his arms.

"As weeks passed, I started to . . . get used to the ever-present pain deep inside me—where I'd lost a part of my heart that my little boy carried away with him. I sought comfort in Ben . . . but he seemed so distant. For a while, I believed that it was because he blamed _me_ for what'd happened. I tried to talk to him, but he'd always pull away without giving me any sort of an answer. Until one day when things got heated between us. His mood had been foul because of some issue at work, and I soured it more by bringing up my concerns. He'd lashed out and finally admitted the fact that'd been bothering him." She rubbed a hand across her cheeks, wiping away her tears before she uttered the words that'd cut her open the first time she'd heard them. "He yelled that a part of him was glad our baby was gone. He'd never wanted one so soon in the first place. Maybe God had realized that our baby had been nothing but a mistake."

A few gasps rang out in the room, but Bella attention was solely on Edward. His jaw was tight, his eyes wild and fiery despite the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I left the apartment within the next hour," Bella admitted. "Once he'd calmed down, Ben tried to apologize and explain how he'd only said all that in a fit of rage. But my eyes had been opened in that moment. He was not the man I'd loved. Maybe he'd changed . . . maybe he was never the man I'd believed him to be. Either way, I could never look at him the same way again. He'd always be the man who wished for my son to die. I remained strong, resilient until I had the anger in my blood. But once that faded . . . I lost myself. My parents had left the world in an accident in my final year of college. And in one moment, I'd lost everything I'd ever held dear to my heart. The entire future I'd dreamed of was now nothing but a memory. I broke apart then, and until today, I've never been able to pick the pieces."

She looked down for a moment, wiping her eyes before raising them back up to look at Edward.

"Until someone walked into my life and showed me the beauty that's still in it," she confessed. "Until he showed me that to hold on to the present or the future, I needed to open my hand and let the past go. Until he made me realize that our scars, our flaws don't ruin us . . . they shape us into who we are. And that's why they could never be anything but beautiful."

* * *

 **A/N: *hugs***

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shine

**A/N: This is the last regular chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: SHINE**

Once the meeting was over, they walked out together. Her arms were folded over her chest, while his hands were stuffed into his pocket. They headed to the parking lot silently, no words, but a thousand emotions being conveyed between them. She stopped in front of her car and looked around. His Volvo was nowhere to be seen. She didn't know how he'd gotten there without his car, and she didn't bother to ask. Neither of them said a word, but a sense of mutual understanding played out as she climbed into the driver's side, while he jumped into the passenger's.

They remained quiet throughout the way, but when Bella stopped the car outside her home, they both knew where they were headed.

It was darker outside than their usual rendezvous, but there was just enough light for them to be able to find their way.

Bella released a huge breath once they'd sat in their usual spot, the intangible magic of the place enveloping her in its comforting embrace.

 _She'd missed this . . . she'd missed him._

"I missed you," he confessed quietly, and her eyes snapped up in shock, wondering if he'd heard her thoughts. But he went on before she could say a word. "I came here every day in the past week and waited for you, Bella. I'd wait forever for you."

"Edward," she breathed.

"He was an ass," he spat suddenly. "The worst kind of vermin to walk the earth. He didn't deserve you . . . not one bit." He scooted closer, her breath catching in her throat when his palms rose to frame her face. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Bella. You think you're broken . . . so am I. Who isn't? But I see the gold streaks in your scars. I see how they shine. The world deserves to see them, too. Stop hiding yourself, love. Step out of the darkness. Accept the light. Let it make you shine the way you were always meant to."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered through her tears. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't know . . . I di—"

"Shhh," he soothed. "How could you have known? And I understand now how hard it must've been for you to trust me."

"It's the hardest thing I've ever done." His face fell, so she rested her palm against his cheek, making him look into her eyes as she said, "But it has been worth it . . . every second, every tear, every breath . . . it was worth it."

For a moment, they simply looked at each other. Then he leaned in, ever so slowly, giving her all the time in the world to retreat.

But she didn't.

Instead, she closed the last few centimeters between them, brushing her lips over his in a feather-light caress that felt as natural as breathing. That was all it took to embolden him and he drew her closer, bringing their mouths together with more fervor.

Their lips whispered a language of their own, while hands worked their way around bodies, feeling each dip and curve, their breaths mingling into one.

In his arms, she let go of fear, she let go of mistrust, she let go of the shroud she'd worn to protect her heart.

She held on to him . . . she held on to her happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: An epilogue to follow soon.**

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: This story is up in the poll at Twifanfictionrecs dot com for the Top 10 Fics of the Month. If you're so inclined, I'd really appreciate a vote :) You can vote once every day.**

 **My immense gratitude goes to Ninkita and Debbie. Without their timely help, this fic would not have been ready for posting today. Love you girls. x x**

 **And Diane . . . I can't praise your creativity enough. Every time you send me a banner, I can do nothing but swoon and sigh and fall in love with my characters all over again. Thank you so much.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

With her arms spread wide, she spun around in a slow circle, her head tipped back and eyes closed in bliss. With a deep breath, her lungs filled with the sweet, familiar aroma of wildflowers that still gave her an immeasurable, invaluable sense of peace.

The spell was broken when a pair of hands took hold of her wrist. She opened her eyes to meet impish, green ones, sparkling brighter than the sun as they always did. His face bore the familiar wide grin that never failed to chase all her troubles away. There was rarely a time when there wasn't a smile on his face, and Bella prayed every night for it to never change.

He was always happy, always hopeful, always brave . . . just like his father.

Just as she thought of her husband, he burst through the far end of the meadow, panting as he jogged over to them.

Alec let out a peal of laughter, scurrying to hide behind his mother, but Edward was quicker, and lifted him into his arms.

"Daddy," he whined playfully, while Edward hoisted him up on his hip.

"I caught you," Edward replied, holding his wiggling form steady. "I win."

"No, Daddy! Me!"

They continued to argue over who'd won their little contest, while Bella shook her head indulgently. She glanced at her watch to get a sense of the time, breathing easy when she realized there was still an hour to go until her meeting.

The past seven years had been a roller-coaster of emotions and memories. Learning to trust Edward, learning to _be_ with him hadn't been easy, but she never doubted what she'd said to him long ago . . . every second, every tear, every breath was worth it. They'd learnt to deal with good days and bad, the former always outweighing the latter.

There were nightmares, fears, questions, hesitations . . . but there was friendship, there was love, there was hope . . . when they had each other, they had everything.

Edward had found the peace he'd sought when he'd come to Forks, and he was content to spend the rest of his life here. His desserts became a huge success at The Lodge, and Mr. Banner couldn't have been prouder. In fact, now that he had decided to retire soon, he'd begun training Edward in the business aspects of the job in order to prepare him to take over the restaurant in the near future. As a result, Edward would sometimes come home at a later hour, exhausted and struggling to keep his eyes open, but the satisfaction rolling off him told Bella how much he enjoyed his job. She could want for nothing more for him.

While his own dreams slowly and steadily materialized into reality, Edward had been the one to give Bella the encouragement she needed to work on her own dream and finally take the first step toward putting her thoughts into words. Still, for years, she'd battled the terrifying concept of baring her soul for the world to read, assuming of course that someone would be interested anyway. After a lot of struggle, she'd given up on the idea.

It was only when she was pregnant with Alec nearly four years ago that Edward had sneakily presented her with a journal and suggested the concept of writing in it as though she was talking to their unborn child.

By the time she'd realized the trap he'd lured her into, his idea had set the gears in her mind turning.

She'd wanted their little one to know about the elder brother they could've had . . . about the way Edward had saved her from a purgatory of her own making . . . about how eager, yet nervous she felt each day he or she grew inside her.

When she'd started to imagine telling her child about her life, the fear of inadequacy was nowhere to be found. She wrote until words ran out, until the girl who'd lost all hope finally learned to see the cracks in her soul as the beautiful, golden streaks that spoke of everything she'd bravely endured.

With the help of one of his friends, Edward had made sure she was able to put her words online for the world to see. She'd buried her head into the sand for the next few days, unwilling to look at any criticism because she knew it'd crush her. But Edward hadn't been able to resist, and when he'd seen the first few positive reviews pour in, he'd shared and even surpassed her excitement on the matter. Alec had joined in too, with an enthusiastic kick or two to his mother's ribs.

Today, Bella was going to meet with a publisher who'd contacted her, impressed by the success of her book on certain prominent online forums. She had no idea what all went into the process of gaining a book deal, whether or not it'd work out at all, but Bella was prepared to go in with an open mind. If it developed into something real, she was certain she'd be ecstatic. But if it didn't . . .

She rubbed a hand over her belly, her lips curving into a smile at the bump that had started showing a few weeks ago. Finally having managed to get Alec in control, Edward came over to her side and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She looked up at him with a smile, which he returned before dipping his head to capture her lips between his.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. Nestled in between them, Alec looped one arm around each of their necks.

"Love you!" he cut in happily before Bella could reply.

She chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his flushed little cheek. "I love you, too, sweetheart. I love both my boys."

If the meeting didn't go in her favor, Bella knew she would have no regrets. She'd done what she'd set out to achieve . . . all she'd wanted was to help someone get through the tough times she'd faced herself by making them believe in the light at the end of the tunnel. Judging by the response she'd received so far, her book had done that for dozens, if not hundreds of people.

She didn't need more validation than their heartfelt messages, telling her how her words had given them hope. She glanced up at her husband, thinking of the honest response she'd always give the readers.

 _"I learned from the best."_

* * *

 **A/N: That brings us to the end of this journey.**

 **To all my readers, I thank you for sticking with me.** **I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story.**

 **Like I'd said, I promise to get started on the review replies on Monday. I've read each and every one sneakily during my lecture today ;) They've brought humongous smiles to my face. I can't wait to chat with each of you all personally. Monday can't come soon enough.**

 **Pics for each chapter—including the one that inspired this story in the first place—can be found in my FB group: Fanfiction by ForeverRobsessed. Follow the link on my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
